Conventional dielectric mirrors are produced by coating a surface (typically glass) with layers of materials that differ from each other in their electric permittivity. The layers of materials are typically arranged so that Fresnel reflections from layer boundaries reinforce constructively, producing large net reflectivity. Broadband dielectric mirrors can be designed by ensuring that this condition obtains over a relatively broad specified range of wavelengths and incidence angles. However, because the layers are deposited on a surface, the reflective axis of a dielectric mirror is necessarily coincident with surface normal, i.e. the reflective axis is perpendicular to the mirror surface. Because of this constraint on the reflective axis, a dielectric mirror is entirely inadequate for some purposes. Moreover, glass dielectric mirrors tend to be relatively heavy, making them suboptimal or inappropriate for applications requiring a relatively lightweight reflective component.
Conversely, conventional grating structures can reflect light about a reflective axis that differs from surface normal of the medium in which the grating structure resides. However, for a given angle of incidence, angles of reflection for conventional grating structures typically co-vary with wavelength of incident light. Thus, using a conventional grating structure to reflect light avoids the constraint inherent in dielectric mirrors that reflective axes must coincide with surface normal. However, where a constant reflective axis is required, a conventional grating structure is typically limited to a single wavelength or very narrow range of wavelengths for a given angle of incidence. Similarly, a conventional grating structure is limited to a single angle of incidence or very narrow range of incidence angles in order to reflect light of a specified wavelength about a constant reflective axis. Accordingly, a conventional grating structure does not have a constant reflective axis over any significant range of wavelengths or angles of incident light.
Accordingly, requirements for a relatively simple device that reflects light about a reflective axis not constrained to surface normal, and whose angle of reflection for a given angle of incidence is substantially constant at multiple wavelengths, are not met by currently available reflective devices comprising either reflective grating structures or dielectric mirrors. A need therefore exists for such a reflective device, and such need may be acute in head mounted display devices.